


Lucky in Love

by synvamp



Category: RWBY
Genre: Banter, Crack, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, give the poor guys a break, the tiniest bit of angst ever, they can't help being adorable dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: Just indulging in some light-hearted flirting. The kids find two old guys in love hilarious. Clover finally asks Qrow out on a date. That is all <3
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Lucky in Love

\---xxx---

Another day, another mission.

At least with the kids around, things never got boring. So far today, Qrow had been yeeted into space (Nora), given a blistering critique on his recent fashion choices (Weiss) and had his face exploded (Yang). Apparently there was a bug on him. All he could say was it must have been a BIG BUG.

Qrow jumped out of the back of the truck and ran his fingers through his hair. She’d only singed a little off around one ear so it should grow back pretty quickly. Kids, huh?

“Busy morning?” Clover asked, walking up beside him.

“No more than usual,” Qrow sighed.

“Really? Because when I came into the cafeteria, I’m pretty sure you were on fire.”

“Are you still talking about that? We put him out right away!” Yang called out. “And it was a big bug!”

“In the cafeteria?” Clover asked Qrow.

“Look, her default is punch it. It’s endearing. Once the flames die down,” Qrow grinned. She was Raven and Tai’s daughter, after all. Exploding faces was pretty much standard.

Clover chuckled, “I guess it is.”

“Are you coming, lucky in love!?” Nora shouted.

“Is that you or me?” Clover asked.

Qrow just stood there a little stunned. “Uhhh…”

“Yeah, it would have to be me,” Clover winked.

Qrow was still struggling with a response when Yang raced past, “Qrow! Quit blushing and let’s do this!”

“Endearing,” Clover laughed.

“Yeeeaaaahhhh…” Qrow sighed. Ever since the kids had noticed the not-so-subtle flirting that had been going on, things had been a little awkward. Well, for him anyway. Cloves just seemed to take it all in his stride.

The tundra spread out before them, mountains piercing the desolate plains and soaring to the sky. Qrow loved the feeling of the wind and empty spaces. After growing up in the forest and working in the field for so long, the wide open sky felt like home.

Today they were clearing out some Grimm that had been encroaching on the supply route. It was a cold sunny day, he was outdoors and the kids were in good spirits.

All in all, life was good.

Clover had briefed them all over the comms while they were in transit. Team RWBY were heading east to herd the Grimm into the canyon. Team JNOR were heading west to make sure they didn’t have an escape route. Qrow and Clover would help with the herding and clear up any stragglers. In theory it would be an easy day. They had sure earned it.

The kids split up and headed off and they were left to hike around to the rendezvous. The sunlight glittering off the ice was bright but it wasn’t the view that had Qrow dazzled.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Clover said “I finally read Special Op Cordovin’s report.”

“My commiserations,” Qrow chuckled.

“I know. It was so long that one might _almost_ have suspected that she was trying to bury certain information.”

Qrow nodded slowly, his expression giving nothing away.

“Any thoughts on why she might have done that?” Clover asked, his voice warming through with a smile.

“I have no idea,” Qrow mused.

“You don’t think she might have fallen for the charms of a certain band of ne’er-do-wells?”

“Who could that be? They sound like my kind of people,” Qrow felt the same warm smile tugging at his lips.

“Let’s just say lesser people have fallen for their charms…”  
  


“Have they now?”

How did Clover make him feel like this time and time again? Heart racing, palms sweaty, mind full of dreams for the future...

“You and your teams make a big impression.”

Qrow smiled slightly, _the kids._ Of course it was the kids he was talking about. They were pretty adorable when they weren’t hatching schemes, screaming about his non-existent love life or setting him on fire. Which was always.

“They really are something special, hey?” he said, conveying a whole world of emotion in those few words.

“Not just them,” Clover said softly.

“Is this a test to see if I’m taking compliments better these days?”

“Maybe.”

“Did I pass?”

“I’m still waiting for a response…” Clover slowed but he didn’t look over. He just put his hands in his pockets and added a little more swagger to his step, snow crunching under his boots.

Qrow gave it his best shot, “I guess I did ok getting everyone here in most of one piece but it was the kids who carried me when I was injured and it was them wh..”

“ _Qrow_ ,” Clover’s voice was stern but indulgent.

“Alright, alright. I did great.”

“ _You did great_.”

Clover turned to face him and he stumbled, coming to an abrupt halt. “Uh, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

A soft smile lit the teal eyes and Qrow took a shuddery little breath. “So?”

“You pass. But I think we could do better.”

“I might need some intensive personal tutoring…” Qrow said, astonished at the fact that he actually managed to say something flirty for once.

“I think we could arrange that,” Clover smirked. “But in the meantime, we’re still far enough away from the canyon for a little getting to know you…” Clover turned and started walking again.

“What is this? Speed dating at the RSL?” Qrow sassed, catching up.

“If that’s what you want?”

Qrow just coughed.

Clover laughed, “I guess I’ll start then. Why did you become a huntsman?”

Qrow finally managed to get his larynx under control and sighed, thinking of Raven. “All the wrong reasons.”

Clover paused, contemplating. Qrow hoped that he wouldn’t push it. He really didn’t feel like thinking about the tribe right now.

“Then why did you stick with it?”

“I guess I’m another naïve fool who thought that they could make a difference.”

“Why do you say that?” Clover’s voice was light. Curious but gentle. He always made it so easy to open up. It was… disarming.

“Just all the lies. Oz, all that convoluted bullshit.”

“Does any of that matter?”  
  


The guilt surged in Qrow’s chest. He should have seen it coming, all that trouble with Oz. He thought that he knew him so well! There were so many clues… and his mistake cost them. He was supposed to protect the kids. They had already suffered so much and he’d added to the pain.

“Of course it fucking matters,” he said, voice low.

“Please, Qrow… stop.” Clover stopped walking and turned to face him. “I’m sorry that came out wrong. _Of course_ it matters that you were lied to and treated badly. But you have done good things, haven’t you? You’ve helped people?”

Qrow tried to look away but as always his eyes were inexorably drawn towards Clover’s kind and understanding gaze.

“Well… I guess so….” he conceded.

“Then does it matter why, or for whom you did it? As long as you’re making a difference? What you’ve done is _important_ , Qrow. Don’t discount the impact you’ve had for the better. The information you brought was vital and without it I hate to think where’d be now.”

“Did you just say _whom_?”

“I’m trying to give a pep talk here,” Clover gave his best stern teacher face.

“Do you have an English major?”

“No, what I’m tr…” Clover started.

“You’re a thespian!”

“Excuse me!?” Clover coughed.

“That’s a no then… I know! Goth phase. All that dark poetry.”

Clover looked at him and just chuckled, his face lighting up.

“There it is,” Qrow said softly, “I mean I love the pep talks but that _smile_ really is something.”

It seemed it was Clover’s turn to blush and look away. It only made the smile that much sweeter.

“… but thanks,” Qrow continued, “I guess you’re right. No matter what happens, I know I’m on the right side at least.”

“Good,” Clover kept beaming, “and it was only for about three months. It turns out I really don’t have the complexion for black lipstick.”

“Really!? Photos or it didn’t happen,” Qrow gaped.

“No way. I like you, Qrow. I do not need you to see that.”

“You like me?” Qrow all but whispered.

“Yes,” Clover exhaled slowly, “A _lot._ Couldn’t you tell?”

“I thought that you were this nice to everybody. I’m kinda relieved actually. The only people that are that nice are serial killers.”

“Well then, you’ll be pleased to know that I’m an asshole to everyone else. I’m only nice to you.”

Qrow laughed easily, “That is such BS.”

Clover shrugged his large shoulders, “Maybe it is a little but you definitely get special treatment.”

“How special?”

For a minute they just stood, lost in each other’s eyes.

“Uhhh…” Clover smiled, “would you like to come out with me sometime?”

“Yeah… I would.”

“Are you free on Friday night, maybe seven thirty?”

“Yeah.”

“So I’ll pick you up then? I can swing by the Academy?”

“Ok, sure.”

“Good.”

“Good,” Qrow said, a little hint of a nervous grin threatening to turn into a laugh.

“Uhhh… we should probably go…” Clover said, not moving.

“Yeah, I guess so lucky in love,” Qrow smiled.

“I haven’t been, actually…” Clover looked away, a little hurt clouding his expression.

“Thanks!” Qrow teased.

“No! I mean before you…”

“That’s such a pity; my love life has always been a _raging_ success.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re being a tiny bit sarcastic?”

“Because you’ve met me?” Qrow rolled his eyes.

“I guess we will have to fix that.”

“You’re going to abolish my whole miserable dating history in one night?”

“I do love a challenge,” Clover reached out a hand and laced their fingers together, his thumb stroking lightly across the back of Qrow’s hand.

“Of course you do. Well, I am certainly _challenging_ …” Qrow muttered, lost in the feeling of the heat in Clover’s palm.

“You’re incredible.”

Clover lifted the hand and softly pressed Qrow’s knuckles to his lips.

“I uh…” Qrow started to deflect and then stopped, “I certainly feel more incredible when I’m with you.”

Clover looked up at him and gave Qrow’s hand one more kiss. “Good,” he whispered.

Clover’s earpiece crackled and Qrow could hear Nora’s voice clearly, “You two had better be making out, because you are LATE!”

Clover winced, “ _Ouch_.”

“Yeah sorry, volume control isn’t her thing,” Qrow grinned, a little sad as Clover let his hand fall. Qrow put his fingers to his ear, “Nora, stop sending everyone deaf. We’ll be there in a minute.”

“You better be!” Nora shouted.

“Sometimes I wonder why we even give her comms. You know we could hear her from here without it,” Qrow muttered.

“Ah, before we go…” Clover’s smile wavered. Sincere, sweet and a little nervous.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want to get in trouble with Nora so…” Clover reached out a hand.

Qrow stepped forward and before his own nerves kicked in, he swept Clover off his feet and into a kiss. Clover gasped in surprise and then returned the kiss, warm, eager lips finding a rhythm.

“We can hear you, you know!” Nora shouted.

“Urgh, so slurpy!” Yang groaned.

“Go Uncle Qrow!” Ruby screamed.

Slowly, languidly, they pulled apart.

“Endearing?” Clover smiled.

“Ever thought about adopting eight children?” Qrow asked.

Clover just laughed.

“Me either,” Qrow huffed.

\---xxx---


End file.
